Don't Let Go
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A short ficlet about "Ollie", aka Owen and Callie. It is written in honor of the upcoming AU Grey's episode I am so excited about! It's got one of those cheesy, corny happy endings but is still hopefully worth the read.


_**An AU in honor of the upcoming alternate reality episode of Grey's Anatomy!**_

**Don't Let Go**

"Dr. Gingerspice is looking at you again," Nurse Olivia Harper chirped as she and Callie stocked the medicine cabinet with supplies that had literally dropped from the heavens this morning via U.S. aircraft. Callie pretended not to hear her as she shoved a large package of ace bandages into a steel-lined cupboard. "He's so cute, Callie, I totally would do him."

"We're short on a package of bandages," Callie muttered and then looked over at Olivia. "And you would do anyone."

Olivia just shook her head and they went back to unloading the box. They had just moved to stock a crash cart when Dr. Gingerspice himself approached them. Olivia smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Callie. Both Owen and Callie feigned not noticing.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Ginger –" Callie broke off, flushing furiously. "Hunt. Dr. Hunt."

"Can I have a minute of your time, Dr. Torres?" Owen said, not even flinching at her faux pas.

Callie looked at Olivia who was now actively chortling behind her pale, tapered fingers. She was the only one in this place with nice hands and good nails. Everyone else's were short, cracked, often rimmed in blood that wasn't usually theirs. But Olivia had come here to meet the solider or army doctor of her dreams and she always insisted on looking her best, no matter what.

Callie nodded and turned back to Owen. "Yeah that will be fine," she said and followed him outside. He walked ahead of her and she watched the muscles pressing through his tan shirt as she wondered where he was leading her. She found out soon enough when they ended up at the barracks. He walked inside his own room and then finally turned to face her.

"Dr. Torres, I have something to ask you," he said and she held her breath unconsciously. Was Olivia right? Was he going to ask her on a date? And if so, where would they even go – behind a sand dune?

"Shoot," Callie said finally letting go of the breath she was holding.

Owen nodded. "You know – or should I say, knew Sergeant Michaels, right?"

Callie returned his nod. "Yeah I did. He was – he seemed like a great man."

"He was my best friend out here," Owen admitted. "His body is being sent back home to Georgia this morning and I just – I just I have to send a letter to his family and I don't have a clue what to say. You always seem so eloquent when you speak –"

"Not really."

He shook his head. "You are, trust me. Would you help me write the letter, really express to his family what he meant to me – to all of us? He has three kids. His wife is now a widow on a fixed income. I want them to know if they need anything … I will be there. I promised Mikey that I would look after them when he died in my arms three nights ago. I need them to know that I care."

Callie shrugged. "It seems to me that you said everything right there that you should put in the letter…"

Owen sighed heavily then and held up his left hand. She noticed for the first time it was bandaged. "I can't write very well until his heals – if it does."

"How – what -?" Callie felt tongue-tied.

"Mikey had a bad infection. I caught it when I was holding him. If I die, I want his family to know that everything I have belongs to them."

Callie's eyes filled with tears. Owen was such an amazing man and he would literally give his life for another. She wondered if she could ever do the same. "Can I see your hand?"

"It's really bad, Callie, its infectious …"

"Just let me see it," she said and yanked gloves out of her dirty lab coat. She slid them on and unwrapped his hand, staring at the reddened, raw and weeping flesh. "I will write that letter for you, Owen, if you agree to something for me."

"Anything …"

"Just … Don't die," She said. And then she impulsively kissed his lips before pulling away. "Don't die."

He rewrapped his hand and cleared his throat. "If I make it out of this, to the other side –"

"You will. Cause I am going to fix that somehow," Callie vowed.

"Well, if I do I owe you dinner."

Callie smirked. "Alright. Fair is fair." She then walked over to his desk and took out a paper and pen and began writing as he dictated over her shoulder.

XoXoXo

Owen didn't die. He lived because Callie willed him too. She fixed him in more ways than she would understand. By the time their tour of duty was over, they were engaged. They would marry back in the states. The wedding would be small and soon enough they would welcome a little baby girl into their lives. Eventually, there would be two more kids. Two baby boys with surprisingly blonde hair. Their happiness wasn't guaranteed but they embraced the time they had. They lived for each other, they lived for their kids, they lived for the moments where they were in each other's arms… And they didn't ever plan to let go.

FINIS


End file.
